Fire Is Destruction
by Dose Of Disorder
Summary: Or so they say... Yellow kiwi is an author on here who never fails to blow my expectations out of the water. Having not truly looked in the GaaraxNaruto pairing before I was a little timid going into the story To adore the Hellish, but holy hell was it worth it. This short drabble is completely and utterly inspired by that story, which I'm re-reading for the umpteenth time.


_**Fire is destruction,**_

_**or so they say.**_

_Flames taunted at them constantly,_

_A relationship no one approved of,_

_They all said it wasn't meant to be._

_The prouder of the two held their chin high,_

_Defending his choice loudly,_

_To every single passerby._

_The outcast on though,_

_Kept his head bowed,_

_In a constant struggle,_

_To try and be proud._

_The boisterous one paid no mind,_

_To his companion's steady decline._

The two males walked the campus hand in hand, both of near equal height, though they appeared complete opposites. One had shaggy blonde hair that was rustled by the wind or from when he ruffled it nervously with slender, tanned hands. His skin was like porcelain that had been touched by the sun, golden and sparkling. He had a slightly large mouth and thin, pink lips that were bruised slightly and baring a few cuts. His jawline was sharp and his cheeks were high, his eyes were angled downwards a bit, and when he smiled he seemed to light up the whole area. Though some of his teeth were crooked, they were all clean and pearly-white, his eyes slightly thinned as he grinned and his cheeks still held a little baby fat giving him a cute appearance. He had a lithe body and nicely formed muscles, he was all around handsome and he was a truly kind person. Yet no one seemed to like him, they scorned him for something that was out of his control, his birth wasn't his fault, his bloodlines weren't chosen by him, he was the child of two murderers and the product of rape, forever unwanted, and only shown hate. The other male's appearance was shocking, an orgasm to the senses, his body was skeletal, but his stature held elegance. His blood red hair was slightly curled at the ends giving him the appearance of being carefree towards his looks, though that contrasted his mint green irises that pierced through anything they caught interest of. His eyes were rimmed thickly in kohl, that emphasized the light, odd color of his irises, but it also showcased the fact that his pupils were near nonexistent, even in this overcast weather that darkened the area. His aura wasn't gloomy per say, but rather it was simply dangerous and mysterious. His face bore no emotion except his eyes which seemed curious and innocent towards every non-human thing they roved over. But something that was terrifyingly different between the males, other than their appearances, was their minds. Where the blonde's mind was hyperactive, constantly racing and constantly bored, he was always searching for thrills, for something to laugh and joke about. He was childlike in his innocence, not tainted by his history, by his rough beginnings. His fingers would trail down to play with the strings that frayed from his partner's messenger bag. The red-head would watch those slender digits in complete enthrallment, his thoughts not perverse in the least, but they were racing even faster than the blonde's. Artistic thoughts... though his art was odd, considered dark, scary, depressing to others. Though this blonde... he seemed to lighten his works, his muse brought innocence to his world of death and decay. One day the blonde asked him why he always portrayed death in his art, the blonde wanted to know why he still seemed depressed even when they were together, and the red-head responded quietly, gracefully, and simply. "Death is the only honesty in this world. It grounds us as humans and makes us all equals." The blonde sat silenced by shock, mouth agape, blue eyes wide, he closed his mouth then, as if to contradict the fiery haired boy, he re-opened his mouth only to press his lips together once again as he came up with nothing. The blonde's mind began racing again as he thought this over, thoroughly before sighing again as he realized his love was right. The red-head had watched with faint amusement in his pale green eyes, the slight twitching of the corners of his mouth the only hint of emotion portrayed outside his eyes. The artist's deep voice sounded he spoke to his not-yet lover, "And I am... happy... I suppose, with this... relationship I mean." he gently took the others' hand, his pale fingertips roving the golden fingers he'd been so enthralled with earlier. They sat on the silk sheets and down comforters that were piled on the two beds that had been pushed together into the middle of the room. The edges of the room held paintings and drawings, eve random supplies such as easels and paints and brushes. The red-head took his lover's hand and brought it to his pale lips, his tongue poking out curiously a he gently sucked on the fingertip pad. In contrast to the almost erotic action, he bit down softly, his sharp canines easily slicing though the skin. The blonde started in surprise, voicing his shock then quieting again as the red-head brought the blonde's bleeding finger from his mouth to the others', trailing it over the tan male's lips. Once the normally pink lips were colored crimson the red-head pulled back and picked up a clean canvas, coming back to kneel in front of the confused blonde. "Open your mouth... no.. not like that. Close it again then let your jaw drop slightly and your lips pat... Okay now tit your head back just a bit." The blonde complied with the red-head's softly voiced actions though he was still a bit baffled by the suddenness. The canvas was pressed gently to his face, though firmly enough that when it was pulled away the stamp-like print of his lips laid ruby-red on the crisp white background. "I want a reminder.. that you're alive..." The fiery male's pale lips formed a small frown as he looked down at the canvas, "Sometimes, I forget you're real... Because you're so kind... and, just... Different." The green hued gaze met the icy blue eyes with a faint smile on his lips now, though it was tormented and sad. "I wanted _you _in my art..." The room went dead silent for awhile before a shuffle was heard and bloody lips were pressed to the wide-eyed red-head's. A soft gas sounded from the artist as he laid the canvas on the bed, the blonde's hands coming up to cradle his face in warm, worn palms as the blonde pulled back from the stunned male. "I love you..." The red-head swallowed at the blonde's words before hiding his face slightly, tilting his head forward so his scarlet hair fell into his eyes, "I-I.. Love you too.." Though the words were hasty and muddled together the blonde's grin lit up the room more than ever as he looked at the other male's lips that were stained by the kiss and coated in that crimson honey.


End file.
